The Truth Betold
by Summer's Sun
Summary: After an affair, Kaoru and Kenshin break apart. After thirteen years, Kenshin finds out the truth about Kaoru….. When Kaoru becomes a star, will Kenshin ever get to tell Kaoru what she wanted to hear for so long? [Complete]
1. The Begining

After an affair, Kaoru and Kenshin break apart. After thirteen years, Kenshin finds out the truth about Kaoru..... When Kaoru becomes a star, will Kenshin ever get to tell Kaoru what she wanted to hear for so long? Completed!!!!  
  
The Truth Be told  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Somewhere in Kobe, Japan.....  
  
Kaoru cried. She sobbed into her hands. It had been thirteen years since she had found out the truth. The truth about Kenshin. That he had cheated even, when she was his soon to be wife. But she wasn't good enough for him, no!!! He wanted little miss perfect, Tomeo by his side... Flashback..... "Kaoru, I have been coming home late because Tomeo, my co worker is pregnant with my baby. I'm really sorry, I was drunk and I think we did something," Kenshin said. "What! What do you mean something! It was even more then something!" Kaoru yelled. "Kaoru, don't be mad at me!" Kenshin said. "Mad! Oh am I mad!" Kaoru yelled. "Would you mind if I went to see her for awhile?" Kenshin asked. "Yes! I would mind! Kenshin, we are going to get married, well we were going to get married. But if you are married to me, you are not going to be married to that, that girl!" Kaoru yelled as tears were coming down her small face. "Kaoru, what to you mean we were going to be married?" Kenshin asked. "It means it's so over!" shouted Kaoru. "Kaoru I didn't mean too, I would have turn back time." Kenshin said "Let me guess, you can't" Kaoru said. "Good-bye..." End of flashback... "Mom are you okay?" asked thirteen year old Kenji. "Sure, I'm fine Kenji." Kaoru said as she wiped tears from her face. "Okay, but you look like you've been crying!" Kenji said as he rushed to his mother's side. "Kenji, I am alright.....Now you should do your homework." Kaoru said and leaned against the wall for support. "But, Mom!" Kenji yelled. "No buts Kenji!" Kaoru yelled and Kenji made his way to the table. Then she started making the table...  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan....  
  
Kenshin sat at the table with his son. It had been thirteen long years, without Kaoru. Thirteen long years and counting...There was a ring at the doorbell. Kenshin walked towards the door hoping to see Kaoru, but it was only her best friend Misao. "Hey Himura!!!" Misao said as she slapped Kenshin on the back. "Oro!!!" Kenshin said as he rubbed his back. "Himura, have you seen Kaoru over the years?" asked Misao "No, not since we broke up" Kenshin said and sighed. "Well, she's living with her son....Kenji" Misao said "Son?" asked Kenshin "Ya!!!! You haven't heard of Kenji Kamiya?" asked Misao "No" Kenshin said "You haven't heard Kaoru had a baby?" asked Misao "No, who's baby?" asked Kenshin "Yours duh!!!!!" Misao said, but cover her mouth. Misao tried to get away, but Kenshin pulled her into the house. "So tell me about this baby" Kenshin said and sat down at the table. Misao sat down and looked at Kenshin's son, but then started. "Well it all started, when Kaoru went to the doctors....." Flashback.......... Kaoru sat on the bed. She couldn't wait to find out the news. "Hey Misao-chan!!!" Kaoru said "Nani, Kaoru?" Misao asked "I think I'm pregnant!!!!" Kaoru yelled "With who's baby?" asked Misao a little surprised with what Kaoru had said. "With Kenshin's baby!!!" Kaoru said "So, when were you going to tell him?" asked Misao "Oh, I think tonight!" Kaoru said as the doctors rushed in. "Miss Kamiya, we are happy to tell you that you are pregnant!!" the doctors said and Misao hugged Kaoru. They walked out through the doors. "I'm so happy for you!!!" Misao said "Ya!!!" Kaoru said a smile spread across her face "So when are you going to tell him?" Misao asked "Tonight!!!" Kaoru said "Great!!! I'm so happy!!!" Misao said "I know I am too, oh and thanks for standing by me Misao-chan!!" Kaoru said and rushed the doors of the dojo while Misao said and then she rushed home to tell her friends the news...... End of flashback....... "Later I found out that you two had broken up after you had an affair....I couldn't believe it.....I hated you for hurting Kaoru, my best friend!!!! I got a call from Kaoru a week later that she wanted me to come and help her out...I mean with her son and all..... She never wanted to talk about you, so she gave me her engagement ring you gave her.... Later over the years, Kenji grew up and he soon went to school and was gone most of the day...... She wanted me to go check up on you guys, so that's why I came....I heard she almost lost the baby.... She fell down stairs..... Then she almost starved herself to death. She almost killed herself Kenshin!!!!! Why did you leave her for Tomeo!!!" Misao said and she started to cry.... "I didn't know Kaoru was pregnant!!" Kenshin said and thought about his sins. "I hate you Kenshin!!!! You made my best friend so unhappy!!!! I have to find somebody for her, that wouldn't do that!!" Misao said and walked out the door. Kenshin sighed and looked at his son... "What are you looking at?" Kenshin asked, but Enshi shook his head and went back to his work.  
  
Somewhere in Kobe, Japan......  
  
Kaoru sang to the music that was playing on the radio.... "Kaoru!!!!!" Tsubame yelled as she walked into the room. "You should go and try out for singing!!!" Tsubame yelled "No, I wouldn't make it!!!" Kaoru said and smiled. "Oh come on!!!!" Tsubame said and pulled Kaoru out into the car and headed off towards the singing office..... "No really Tsubame!!" Kaoru said "I heard, they're looking for someone who can sing and to be the next superstar!!!! I was going to try out myself, but then I heard you singing and well you have a much better voice then me!!!!" Tsubame said "Why would you think that?" asked Kaoru "Because it's true!!!" Tsubame said and then they pulled up to the singing office........... 


	2. Sing, Sing, Sing!

Chapter 2: Sing, Sing, Sing!!!!!  
  
Somewhere in Kobe, Japan.....  
  
Kaoru sighed. She didn't want to go here!!!! "Come on, get out of the car!!!" Tsubame said and Kaoru slowly got out of the car. "Nani Tsubame?" asked Kaoru "Let's go!!!" Tsubame said and rushed towards the door. "Welcome!!!" a man said as they stepped into the office. "Okay, so you are the one that is going to try and sing here??" asked the man. "Yes, this is Kaoru and I'm Tsubame" Tsubame said and pushed Kaoru out in the front. "So what are you gonna sing?" asked the man "It's gonna rain..." Kaoru said "Okay, then start..." The man said and Kaoru started. "That was wonderful!!!!" The man said "It was?" asked Kaoru "Yes!!!!" The man yelled "Thank you so much!!!" Kaoru said cheerfully. "We are so getting you a record deal!!!!" The man said "We will?" Kaoru asked "You will become a star!!!" The man said "I will?" asked Kaoru "Yes!!!!" the man said "So cool!!!" Kaoru said "So you start tomorrow!!" The man said "Cool!!!" Kaoru said and walked out the door. Tsubame looked at Kaoru. "I am so happy for you!!!!" Tsubame said "Thanks for talking me into it Tsubame!!!!" Kaoru said "Your welcome!!!!" Tsubame said and they pulled up to Kaoru house. "Thanks again Tsubame!!!" Kaoru said and got out of the car. She waved and then Tsubame car pulled out of the driveway. "Mom!!! Where were you?" asked Kenji "Oh, I'll tell you tonight Kenji, did you have fun at your friends house?" asked Kaoru "Yes Mom" Kenji said "Well have you done your homework?" asked Kaoru "No..." Kenji said "Well, then get to it!!!!" Kaoru said and pushed her son to the table.......  
  
Chapter 2: Superstar, Nani?  
  
Somewhere in Kobe, Japan.......  
  
Kaoru got up..... It had been a long night.... She rubbed her eyes lightly.... Today was the day she was going to start singing.... "Kenji are you ready, for school?" asked Kaoru "Yes mom!!!" Kenji yelled as he came running downstairs, grabbed his backpack, kiss Kaoru on the check and ran out the door saying, "Bye Mom!!!" Kaoru sighed...... Suddenly the door opened. "Hey Kaoru!!!" Misao said "Hey Misao, where were you?" asked Kaoru "Well, I met up with Kenshin...." Misao said "Yes?" asked Kaoru "He's fine..." Misao said "Oh..." Kaoru said and looked at the ground. "Don't worry, I think he misses you!!!" Misao said "Okay...." Kaoru said and quickly put her hair up. "Where are you going?" asked Misao "Well, I am going to be a superstar!" Kaoru said "A superstar?" asked Misao "I went to the singing office yesterday, and guess what!!! I got the job!!!" Kaoru said "So cool!!!!" Misao said "I know!!!!" Kaoru said "Well let's go then!!!" Misao said and ran out the door, Kaoru followed. Kaoru sighed... "Kaoru!!! We're here!!!" Misao said and got out of the car. Kaoru got out of the car too. "Welcome!!!" The same man said "Who are you?" asked Misao "I'm Seta Soujiro" Seta said "Well hello" Kaoru said "So, we are going to record today" Seta said and sat down. "Okay, what do you want me to sing?" asked Kaoru "The Source of Love" Seta said, Kaoru nodded and started to sing.... "Okay and we're off..." Seta said "That was great Kaoru!!!" Misao said "Thanks!!!" Kaoru said "Yes, and I think people who were listening to the radio liked it too!!" Seta said "Seta-sama, you didn't!!!" Kaoru said "Yep and I think they like you!!!!" Seta said as the phones started ringing. Seta picked up one and was nodding and saying "Yep," and then he hung up. "They want you on again..." Seta said "Really?" asked Kaoru smiling. "Yep" Seta said "We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and then Kaoru started singing....  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan....  
  
Kenshin was listening to the radio... When he heard Kaoru voice. You could always tell when you heard Kaoru. He listen carefully.... "Yes, and that was Kamiya Kaoru, at number 1 in Japan with The Source of Love ..." said the radio, and Kenshin was surprise. He never knew Kaoru had become a superstar.... If only he could put back time and make her stay with him..... "Ken-san!!!!" yelled Tomeo "Nani?" asked Kenshin "Well, I was thinking, why don't we get tickets to Kamiya Kaoru's concert for tomorrow?" asked Tomeo as she walked over towards Kenshin. "Sure!!" Kenshin said "Great!" Tomeo said "I'll order them now." Then Tomeo walked away. Kenshin sighed and listen to the radio..... He only hoped that Kaoru wasn't mad at him....  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it!!! So, see ya next time!! 


	3. It's My Life!

Chapter 3: It's My Life!!!!  
  
Somewhere in Kobe, Japan......  
  
Kaoru sighed.... Tomorrow was her big day of singing.... She had finally told Kenji and he had freaked..... She had brought him with her and he was looking over Japan as they flew to Tokyo... "Hey, Mom?" asked Kenji "Nani, Kenji?" asked Kaoru "Will I ever get to met my dad?" asked Kenji "Oh Kenji, I don't know...." Kaoru said and finally she let herself go, she cried......  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan.....  
  
"Kenshin, we have tickets for tonight's concert, front row seats!!!" Tomeo said as they rode in Kenshin car. It was fateful that Tsubame had come from Kobe, Japan to see Kaoru, but she couldn't get tickets, so she was to baby- sit Enshi.... Kenshin sighed... Kaoru was going to be on stage tonight, and he had no clue if his son was with her or not.... "Kenshin, is there something wrong?" asked Tomeo, and Kenshin wanted to scream: Yes, there is something wrong!!! I dumped my girlfriend 13 years ago....She was only fourteen and I was well fifteen!!! But he didn't say anything. "No there nothing wrong, Koshii" Kenshin said "Well, we're here!!!" Kenshin said "Great!!!" Tomeo said "Do you like Kaoru as a singer?" asked Kenshin "Well, duh!!!" Tomeo said "Well we better get there before someone takes our seats!!!" Kenshin said and got out of the car....  
  
Backstage...... "Mom!!!" Kenji said "Kenji, what is it?" asked Kaoru "I am going to sit in the front row!!! With Misao and Tsubame!!!" Kenji said "Really, I thought that Tsubame wasn't coming!" Kaoru said "Oh that it's just Misao" Kenji said "Well that I'll look for you!!" Kaoru said "Okay, good luck ma!!!" Kenji said and then ran out into the crowd.....  
  
Out in the crowd....  
  
Kenji ran to get to his seat. He bumped into someone else with the same fiery red hair... "Oh sorry!" Kenji said and looked up at Kenshin. "That's okay" Kenshin said "We better get to our seats!" Tomeo said "Wait!" Kenji said "Okay what is it?" asked Kenshin "What's your name?" asked Kenji "Kenshin, why?" asked Kenshin "That was my father's name, bye!!" Kenji said "Wait!!!" Kenshin said and ran after him. "What are you stopping me for?" asked Kenji "What's your name?" asked Kenshin "Kenji, Kamiya Kenji" Kenji said "Oh, I knew someone named Kaoru" Kenshin said "Are you my dad?" 


	4. Could You Leave Me Alone?

Chapter 4: Could you leave me alone?  
  
Somewhere on stage....  
  
"Hello" Kaoru said "Today my first song will be "Everybody's fool" by Seta Soujiro" and with that she started to sing..... After she was done, there were claps everywhere!!!! "Thanks, this was for somebody who left me along time ago..... His name was Kenshin Himura..." Kaoru said and looked around for Kenshin.... "My next song is My Immortal..." Kaoru started to sing..... Even more claps were every where!!!!! Kaoru tried to smile, but the smile wouldn't come...... She sighed and walked off stage..... What's happening to me? Kaoru thought and then she blacked out.....  
  
Out in the crowd....  
  
"Hey, where's my mom?" asked Kenji  
  
"I have no clue, let's go find her!!!!" Misao said and ran to the back of the stage...  
  
"Seta-sama!!!! What happen to Kaoru-san?" asked Misao  
  
"I don't know!!! She just blacked out!!" Seta said  
  
"Oh Kami!!!! Why do you have to worry us like this?" asked Misao as she looked up at the sky....  
  
"Misao, this is no time for daydreaming!!!! We have to wake mom up!!!" Kenji said  
  
"I know, I know" Misao said and she was looking around.....  
  
"Seta-san, do you have any water?" asked Misao  
  
"No, but there some in the bathroom" Seta said  
  
"Perfect!!!!" Misao said and ran to the bathroom...  
  
Out in the crowd....  
  
"Kenshin, this is getting boarding!!! "Tomeo whined  
  
"I know" Kenshin said and then suddenly he saw Tsubame with Enshi.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin-sama!!!!" Tsubame said  
  
"Why are you here, I paid you to watch over him!!!!" Tomeo said  
  
"Well sorry, I don't think I ever baby-sit for you ever again!!!" Tsubame said and pushed Enshi in front of her, and then rushed backstage.....  
  
Backstage....  
  
"Misao-chan!!!! I came as fast as I could!!!!" Tsubame said  
  
"Great!!" Misao said  
  
"So what happen?" asked Tsubame  
  
"Oh, Kaoru just fainted" Misao said and was dumping water on Kaoru. Tsubame rushed over to Kaoru side, and then suddenly Kaoru woke up...  
  
"Kaoru, we were so worried about you!!!" Tsubame said  
  
"Worried?" asked Kaoru  
  
"Yes!!!!" Tsubame said and walked towards the stage that was leaded to the audience.  
  
"Look at them!!!! Sitting there still!!!" Tsubame said and pulled back the curtain.  
  
"I know!!!" Misao said  
  
"Mom are you okay?" asked Kenji  
  
"Sure, sure I'm fine!!!" Kaoru said and smiled at Kenji. Kenshin, Why? Why did you have to leave me for Tomeo!!!! I loved you.... You had to be honest didn't you? I couldn't believe I didn't tell you about Kenji!!! Maybe you weren't ready for my love!!! Maybe you weren't ready for my baby.... For my life... For the family you left....  
  
"Mom are you sure?" asked Kenji  
  
"Of course Kenshin" Kaoru said  
  
"Mom are you feeling alright, I'm not Kenshin" Kenji said  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry Kenji!!!!" Kaoru said  
  
"It's fine mom, now you have to get out there and sing!!!" Kenji said and pushed her out into the crowd. Kaoru looked around her..... What am I doing here? I should be home..... I'm not fit to be a superstar!!!! I should go home and say that my dream is over!!!!  
  
"Sorry for taking long..... My next song is called Everything...." Kaoru said and started to sing.... Then when she was done, there were claps and more claps!!!! Kaoru smiled. It was the first smile she had since the day she had left Kenshin....  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Okay, now all you have to do it review it and then I'll be happy!!! 


	5. A Smile Worth A Million?

Chapter 5: A Smile Worth A Million?  
  
Kenji looked at his mom.... A smile? Was she smiling? After all this time of her heart hurting and crying, she was smiling? Finally!!!!! She was smiling!!!!  
  
"Misao!!! She's smiling!!!!" Kenji said  
  
"I know!!! After all this time!!!" Misao said and hugged Kenji. Kenji hugged Misao back.... Kaoru walked off stage.  
  
"Mom!!!!" Kenji said  
  
"Kenji!!!" Kaoru said and smiled.  
  
"Mom you smiled!!!!" Kenji said and ran over towards his mom. Kaoru smiled and hugged her only son.... Seta walked over towards them.  
  
"A great job!!!" Seta said  
  
"Thank you Seta-sama!" Kaoru said and hugged Seta.  
  
"Thank you for everything!!!" Kaoru said and then let go and walked off to Misao and Kenji. Kaoru smiled at Misao and Misao smiled back. A smile worth a million right? Kaoru waved to Seta and Seta waved back. Kaoru walked to her house with Kenji and Misao by her side. It had been a great night and Kaoru would remember it forever....  
  
"Mom?" asked Kenji  
  
"Yes Kenji?" asked Kaoru  
  
"Are you ever going to talk to dad again?" asked Kenji  
  
"I don't know Kenji, I don't know...." Kaoru said and opened the front door. Kaoru turned around to look at Misao and Kenji.  
  
"Okay, so Misao should I talk to Kenshin and Kenji do you want to make dinner?" asked Kaoru  
  
"Sure mom, I'll just go to the market" Kenji said and turned around and walked away to the market.  
  
"I think you should talk to him!!!" Misao said and she walked inside and Kaoru closed the door. Kaoru sighed and made some tea. She kicked off her high heel shoes. She was tried. She boiled the water and got out some tea packages. Then the door opened. Kenji walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm back!!!" Kenji said and set down the bag.  
  
"Great, what are we having?" asked Misao  
  
"Well, I think we are just going to have miso soup" Kenji said  
  
"Okay," Misao said and looked at Kaoru. She was getting out glasses for the tea. Kaoru sighed. She was tried. Misao could see. Kenji was boiling water. Kaoru was thinking about what she should do and Misao was studying them. Kaoru put a teabag into the cup and poured boiling water into the cup. Kaoru sipped the tea slowly then handed a cup to Kenji and Misao. Misao let out a sigh. Kenshin was the only one who could make Kaoru happy...... No one else could make her smile..... Kenji always tried to cheer up his mom, but still she wouldn't smile...... Misao had tried to make her smile, but she couldn't make her smile.... Kaoru had been so unhappy..... Misao had hated Kenshin for making Kaoru so unhappy.... Kaoru hated Kenshin..... Kenji hated his dad..... Kenshin was sure to find Kaoru.... She was a star now..... After Kaoru had walked out of his life, he had been forever sad..... Yeah right!!!! Kenshin was never sad about Kaoru leaving!!!!! He had a son and a wife......  
  
"So Kaoru, are you going to call up Kenshin?" asked Misao and Kaoru looked at Misao and Kenji looked at her in shock.  
  
"Sure, I guess....." Kaoru said  
  
"Really mom, after all he did to you?" asked Kenji  
  
"Well, I really don't know...." Kaoru said  
  
"Oh, alright" Kenji said and put the miso soup on the table. Misao slowly sipped the soup while Kaoru looked at it and felt the warmth. She couldn't smile anymore. She sighed and picked up the bowl. She turned on the TV that was in the kitchen. She turned to the new. There was a story about Kaoru's concert.  
  
"Wow!!! You're on TV!!!" Misao said and smiled at Kaoru, but Kaoru didn't smile back. She watched the story then turned the channel. Kaoru sighed a big sigh.  
  
"What's wrong now?" asked Misao  
  
"That new station just gave out my name and my address......."  
  
A/N: So, how did you like it? Review please!!!! 


	6. I Have A Life Ya Know!

Chapter 6: I Have A Life Ya Know!!!  
  
"What?" asked Misao  
  
"They gave my name and address out!!! I can't believe they can even do that!!!" Kaoru said  
  
"I can so not believe that!!! Now Kenshin will be sure looking for you!!!!" Misao said and Kenji looked at Misao with stern eyes.  
  
"We'll have to be patience and wait" Kenji said and picked up the empty soup bowls and laid them in the sink. He sighed. Misao looked at them. She was tried of sighing. She wanted to hear laughing and smiling.  
  
"I don't want to hear all this sighing and sadness!!!" Misao yelled  
  
"Nani Misao?" Kaoru asked  
  
"I want you people to be happy!!!!!" Misao said  
  
"Misao, you know I can't be happy like I used to be!" Kaoru said  
  
"Oh and you didn't tell Kenshin that you were pregnant, when you said you were gonna!!!" Misao said and then closed her eyes. She didn't want to see Kaoru looking at her like she was shocked. The phone suddenly rung. Kenji rand to go get it.  
  
"Hello?" Kenji asked  
  
"Yes, is Kaoru Kamiya there?" Kenshin asked  
  
"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" Kenji asked  
  
"Kenshin" Kenshin said  
  
"Oh, I'll get her" Kenji said and he wanted to put down the phone and hang up, but he was scared Kenshin would come and track his mother down. He quickly ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, it's Kenshin...." Kenji said and Kaoru quietly walked into the living room. She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Yes, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked  
  
"What Kenshin?" Kaoru asked  
  
"I want to ask you if you still love me?" Kenshin asked and Kaoru sighed.  
  
"Kenshin......After all you did to me, you think I love you? Those words would never come out the same as they did the day you proposed to me..." Kaoru said  
  
"What?" Kenshin asked  
  
"When you proposed, I was the happiest woman on earth..... I had loved you since the first time I saw you in high school.... After we dated, I got to know you a lot more then I was us too. I got a lot of attention because you were "cool" with the boys. I got a lot of attention from all the "cool" girls, because I was dating a "cool" guy. Soon I was happier then ever, since we had stayed together all those hard years.... I mean after my dad died, there was nobody to take care of my mom and when I left to take care of her, I knew you would wait for me. When you had a affair, I couldn't trust you anymore. I couldn't talk to you the same way I did before. When you proposed, that was before you broke my heart, I was happier then ever. I couldn't believe that I was soon to marry my love that I had forever. I had gotten use to the attention, so when I was engaged to you, I got a lot of attention from your friends, the most from Sano. After a while I couldn't remember why I was liking the attention, but since I was usually ignored from all the people, I was really liking the attention. Then the night I found out the I was pregnant, I was so happy, when I told Misao she said that I wasn't ready to be a mother and she didn't think you were ready to be a father. We were only teenagers!!!! So the night I came home, I was so ready to tell you and if you didn't want the baby, I would leave and raise it on my own. When you told me about, well Tomeo, I was broken hearted. I was scared, I guess. I was scared my life was going to end and you would never get to se your baby. Then I left. I was living pretty fine, until I feel down the stairs and almost starved myself to death. I almost lost Kenji, Kenshin!!!! Finally when Misao came out to see how I was doing, also because I wanted to see her and for her to help me out she took much better care of me then I ever did. Soon Kenji grew up so fast, he just left for school so soon. He wasn't my baby boy anymore. When Kenji was thirteen, he was gone most of the day, since he had a job and all to pay off some bills for me. That day, Tsubame came by and I was, well singing..... So, she took the Seta's place and I got a job that paid me to keep up my family and Misao, because she lives with us. So that's when I had the concert...... When I finally met you for the first time in thirteen years Kenshin and it just seems that you moved on, but I'm still getting over it. I guess, you just weren't ready for my love, my life and my baby. Then I went on with my life, I just don't think I am ready to talk to you again after all you did to me and Kenji" Kaoru said  
  
"I wasn't thinking of meeting up with you again!!!" Kenshin yelled  
  
"Oh..." Kaoru sighed  
  
"What's wrong?" Kenshin growled  
  
"Don't talk to me like!!!!" Kaoru yelled  
  
"Why not, you to scared I'll hurt you again?" Kenshin asked and Kaoru was shocked.  
  
"Oh my god Kenshin!!!! After all you've done to me, you still think I believe your little jokes?" Kaoru asked angrily and tapped her foot.  
  
"No, I don't think you do" Kenshin said  
  
"I can't believe you are the same old stupid man I left behind those thirteen years ago!!!!" Kaoru yelled  
  
"I can't believe you are still the 'I think I am so cool' person that left me!!!" Kenshin said  
  
"You wish!!!" Kaoru said and hung up the phone. She sobbed into her hands...... She had to get Kenshin back.... She loved him. She couldn't run from the truth. She was falling in love.... She loved him from the bottom of her heart. Could she ever reach him in time. She cried harder. She loved him. She loved him, and she had just told him off. She tried his number. Tomeo answered.  
  
"Hello?" asked a tearful Tomeo  
  
"Um yes, is this Tomeo?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Yes," Tomeo said and cried.  
  
"What's wrong? Oh and this is Kamiya Kaoru" Kaoru said  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin he just broke up with me!!!! He just ruined my life!!!!" Tomeo said and sobbed.  
  
"I am so sorry!!! What kind of thing would make him do that?" Kaoru asked  
  
"It's all because of you!!!!!" Tomeo said and hung up the phone. Kaoru sighed. The storm was still going. Kenshin couldn't be out there all alone!!! Kaoru grabbed her coat. She sighed..... If she loved Kenshin so much, why was she bringing so much pain? Kaoru couldn't take it anymore..... If she loved Kenshin so much, then why would she not go after him..... She sighed.... She had to go after Kenshin, no matter how long it took her....  
  
"I'm going out Misao!!!!" Kaoru yelled  
  
"Sure!!!! Whatever you want!!!" Misao said and Kaoru rushed outside. She saw a figure standing in the dark all alone. She smiled. It had to be Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked into the darkness. There was no answer.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked again and this time there was an answer.  
  
"Yes?" Kenshin answered and Kaoru came over and hugged him. She would never let him go again. Her life was a wreck without him!!!!! She loved him and she guessed that he didn't mean to hurt her at all!!!! He just wanted love in return....  
  
"Kenshin, what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked and looked up at him.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing" Kenshin said  
  
"Well, I am here because you are here!!" Kaoru said and smiled. She hugged him more.  
  
"Kaoru, will you ever forgive me?" Kenshin asked  
  
"Yes Kenshin, I forgive you!!!!" Kaoru said and then it came, they kissed. Kaoru broke it off.  
  
"Kenshin!!!! You're cold!!!" Kaoru said and pressed her warm body on his freezing cold one. Warm met cold as Purple met Blue.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked  
  
"MMMMMM?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Do you think Kenji will like me?" Kenshin asked  
  
"I think he will love you, now I think we shouldn't get sick, so let's get inside!!!" Kaoru said as she pulled Kenshin into the house....... To his new family..... To his new life......  
  
A/N: There is one chapter, that I am working on and then there is another story!!! It's called The Game of Love and it is the second one to this story!! That will be coming out really soon!!! 


	7. The Truth Betold

Chapter 7: The Truth Be Told  
  
Kaoru looked out the window. She sighed...... Kenshin was finally back and Kenji was getting more us to him then he usually was. She liked how Kenji was more familiar with him then any other men she had dated.... Kenshin finally got use to everybody who surrounded him..... Kenji's dad..... .Kaoru's husband.... and Misao's friend...... Kaoru sighed even more. She was tried of always being the one who had to work things out with Kenshin and the others...... When she and Kenshin got married, everybody was so happy, but not Tomeo she stood in the back and watched..... Kaoru didn't even get why Kenshin had to invite her!!!! Now she was happier then ever to have her full name Himura Kaoru. When they went on their honeymoon, It was fun, just Kaoru liked being home with her family.....  
  
"Hey Mom?" Kenji asked and Kaoru looked up.  
  
"Nani Kenji?" Kaoru asked  
  
"I was wondering if you are ready to go to lunch?" Kenji asked  
  
"You bet I am!!!!" Kaoru said cheerfully and Kenji smiled. He smiles for me..... Kaoru thought and then saw sadness in Kenji's eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Kenji, everything is going to be okay!!!!" Kaoru said  
  
"Oh, I know mom!!!" Kenji said and smiled. Kaoru smiled too. Then Kenshin walked in and Kaoru kissed him.  
  
"So where are we going for lunch?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Let's go somewhere nice!!!!" Kenji said  
  
"Sure!!! Whatever you want Kenji!!!!" Kaoru said and smiled. Then the phone rang. Kenshin went and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Kenshin asked  
  
"Yes, is this Himura Kenshin?" the person asked  
  
"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" Kenshin asked  
  
"Yes, we just wanted to tell you that Tomeo's baby is not yours and you are no the father is someone named Arkia" the person said and hung up. Kenshin stood there like he had seen a ghost. After all those years of fighting, the truth was that Tomeo's baby wasn't even Kenshin's!!!!! Kaoru looked at him and then shook him.  
  
"What's wrong Kenshin?" Kaoru said and shook him harder.  
  
"I am not the father of Tomeo's baby, she was just playing with me to make me stay with her!!!!" Kenshin said  
  
"Oh, I am so happy!!!" Kaoru said and hugged Kenshin. Kenshin looked surprised.  
  
"Why?" Kenshin asked  
  
"Because even though we fought all these years, it turns out that you didn't cheat on me!!!!" Kaoru said and then smiled. She let go of Kenshin and they headed outside to go to lunch.  
  
"Yes! Now I know that I don't have a half brother!!!" Kenji said and they walked on to where they were going to eat. Kaoru looked up at Kenshin and then said, "Don't worry Kenshin, we'll be together forever!!!" Misao looked out the window.... She saw the happy family. Even though they had been through a lot, they were still so happy together. Even though they had been through so many fights and so many people getting hut, they were still a very very very happy family.......She looked at them. Kenshin's arm around Kaoru....... Kaoru leaning against Kenshin.......and Kenji walking in front of them......... Misao guessed that finally they were happy, at last......  
  
The End  
  
A/N: After so long I have finally finished my story!!!! I can't believe it!!!! There is a second on to this story, The Game of Love!!!! See ya next time!!! Okay, So just read The Game of Love okay? So like bye!!! 


End file.
